Must I Remind You?
by trumpet1
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in his Sixth year.  He has a job granted by the Dark Lord-to cause Hermione Granger so much pain that she can't help Potter's side.  What happens when Draco falls in love?  What happens when he can't cause Granger pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter! All credit for everything goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**Please review!**

Chapter One:

It was three days before Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had all his books, his large eagle owl perched neatly in her cage, and his stuff was packed in to trunks.

His Father walked silently up to him. For a while, he looked out of the window. "Listen, Draco. This is your sixth year. I have a job for you."

"A job?" asked Draco, confused. He hid his confusion well.

"Yes. For the Dark Lord."

"What would he like me to do?"

Lucius Malfoy didn't even look at his son, he just continued to look out the window, calmly, callously, "He would like you to get to that Granger girl. Tear down her confidence. We want her to suffer. If you tear down her confidence, then she will be rendered helpless, and we will be able to win."

Draco imprinted this in his mind, and then asked, "Why Granger?"

"Because she is too smart for a Mudblood," replied Lucius, "But she's very…secure. It will be hard breaking her confidence, Draco. In a way, you might have to treat her the way I did Mother…"

Draco had to keep his rationality in check. He still exploded, hollering, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOTHER?"

Lucius gave him an irritated look, saying, "Mother and I were betrothed, Draco. We had no choice to marry each other. She hated me. The only way to get her to succumb to me was to break her confidence. So I made her mine. Over the years, she's healed, of course. Draco, it is temporary."

"What did you do…to break Mother's confidence so, Father?" whispered Draco, still furious. His Mother was the only person in the world who cared about him unconditionally.

"You've kissed a girl before? Good." Lucius didn't seem rushed, but Draco was impatient. Lucius continued, "then you should know how timid and emotional they are when it comes to that. Well, kiss the Granger girl. Give her the terrible, heart-wrenching, confidence-shattering kiss that I gave your mother."

Draco stood up and left the room.

A day before going to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy walked into the kitchen. One small house-elf was cleaning up after cooking a meal.

"Master Malfoy!" gasped the house-elf, bowing before him, "What shall I do for you?"

"I just want to know where my Mother is," he murmured, half to himself.

"Mistress Malfoy is in her room. She has been for avoiding little Master Malfoy. She has been scared, Master. Is there anything else Blue could do for Master?"

"No, that's good." Draco walked several flights of stairs, through countless hallways, until he came upon one room. This was the one room that Narcissa Malfoy went to, to be alone. Only Draco and Blue knew about it. "Mother."

"Oh, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy jumped, "Hello, son. Is everything all right?"

"No. You've been avoiding me the past two days. I've been trying to talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Draco," she brushed something from underneath her eye, saying, "Father has a lot of things for me to do, you know."

"Father told me what he did to you."

Narcissa straightened her back, looking livid. "Dr-Draco, you shouldn't have to force any girl to live through that-whether she's Granger or not. You wouldn't understand….the fear, the inevitable….and the end sensation of a broken heart."

Draco stood and watched his Mother cry in front of him. He was alarmed, and then annoyed, deciding that his Father was right. He left the room. He was leaving Hogwarts tomorrow, and that was the start of accomplishing great things for the Dark Lord.

**I hope you liked it!: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter! All credit for everything goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**Please review!**

Chapter Two:

Hogwarts-there it was! In view! Hermione Granger excitedly leapt from her seat, forgetting to wait for Harry and Ron. The carriages awaited, pulled by nothing according to her eyesight, but she knew thestrals were waiting. It was dark, rainy, and cold.

"You there!" hollered a voice. A hand clamped around her elbow, "Come, you'll take a carriage with us!"

Hermione gratefully followed in, out of the rain. "Thank you."

She brushed her hood off, and then realized: this was a compartment of Slytherins. Or maybe, just one Slytherin. For sitting next to her, was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she hissed, "What do you want?"

"Hmm, nothing."

"Let me out. Harry and Ron will be looking for me."

"I'm aware of that, mud blood."

"Where's your friends?" she snapped, "I certainly do not want to be in here alone, with you."

"I just have a welcome back to Hogwarts gift for you," Draco drawled, "So do you accept it?"

She stuttered for a second. "Malfoy's don't give presents."

"Oh? Get ready."

She was confused for a couple seconds, and then yelped when he pulled her very close and…kissed her. One of those heart- and confidence-shattering kisses. It worked every time to silence a girl or to scare her. It even worked on Granger.

"Well, well, Granger," Malfoy hissed, "How 'bout another one?"

He came back and kissed her, again and again until the carriage stopped. He put a thumb against her cheek, and whispered, you are mine, mud blood."

Hermione couldn't stop the frightened tears that flooded her eyes.

"Yes, mudblood. Poor, pathetic thing," whispered Malfoy, "Stay away from Potter and Weasel. No more helping them. If you do, you will watch as I torture your friends. And Dumbledore can do nothing about it. He is no match for the ranks of our kind."

She rose from the carriage and walked away, pulling her hood over her hair. For some ridiculous and depressing reason, she believed him.

**I hope you liked it!: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stupid Debates

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter! All credit for everything goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**Please review!**

Chapter Three:

It had been three weeks since the beginning of Hogwarts, and Hermione eventually began to forget what Malfoy had said. She only forgot for a couple minutes, at times, an hour, before she remembered and feared again.

Slowly, though, she began to calm and spend her time with her friends. Today, she was even brave enough to go with Harry and Ron on a long walk around the castle, even near the Slytherin dorms.

It didn't take long before Ron turned and hexed a Slytherin for calling him "Weasel King", and no matter what Hermione said, Harry and Ron and a group of Slytherins were hexing each other like there was no tomorrow. And then, the brave Gryffindors dropped the debate after much pleading from Hermione, and ran.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the hallway and Hermione tripped. She tried to act normal when the Slytherins caught up with her, but she was scared out of her mind.

"She was with Potter and Weasel hexing us!" cried Pansy.

Dazed, Hermione pushed herself to her feet.

"Let me take her," Draco Malfoy stepped forward.

Hermione hadn't seen him since the incident in the carriage. She still couldn't shake the frightening scene from her mind.

"Come with me," Draco told her, "Let's go for a walk."

Draco took her hand and walked for a long time. The Slytherins followed. When he pulled her into the empty classroom, however, the Slytherins stayed out.

"So, Hermione, after what I told you not to do, you end up with your friends against us. Did I neglect to mention you are mine? And that you work for Slytherins?"

"I am a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin."

"Must I remind you?" Draco sighed, "I do love doing things to you, but must I every single time remind you that you are with me and me only?"

Draco grabbed her shoulder with one hand. With his other hand, he massaged her cheek with a thumb. He leaned down and started kissing her.

"Stupid Slytherins," she muttered under her breath, pressing against the wall, the farther she could get from him, "Stupid debates."

"What was that?" Draco murmured, kissing her again, "Did you just call us stupid?"

**I hope you liked it!: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hermione walked silently through the hallways. It was her prefect rounds, by herself right then as no one else had volunteered for that night. She jumped at every sound, worried that Malfoy had somehow found out.

It had been nearly a month, and it was November first. Everything was quiet.

Until a hand clasped over her mouth. She gave a muffled scream as she was pulled in to a dark broom closet.

"Hi, mudblood," murmured his voice, his breath against her ear. "I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Let me out of here," she whispered, putting as much loathing and strength as she could in to it. She couldn't manage a lot of strength in it because she was so frightened.

"Hmm...no. I'm thinking if I don't do enough with you, you'll forget about it. So we'll spend the night, here."

It was dark, so she couldn't see him, but she felt his hands wrap around her waist and her shoulders viciously, and then she felt his lips against hers. Slowly yet maliciously, he forced her to lie down. He lied on top of her and kissed her. Hermione began to panic, struggling to get out from underneath him. Soon enough, she gave up, just as frightened tears stained her eyes.

She gasped when she felt it. She really couldn't help the gasp. Then, she felt it again. It was his hand. He deftly snuck his hand under her skirt to stroke the thin lace of her knickers. She tried to fidget and squirm, but it just made him smile evilly against her lips.

"Nice try, mudblood," he mumbled.

She groaned a little and just held still. She let him touch her, run his hands up her shirt, cup her breast, kiss her, all night. She was too scared and sad to do much of anything else.

He pinched her bottom to keep her awake. It normally made her gasp or jump. Finally, he murmured, "Done, mudblood. It's time for breakfast."

He got up and left. Hermione just sat there, staring sadly at the door. Eventually, she heaved herself to her feet, straightened her clothes, and walked out. She checked the clock only to realize, the Malfoy was right. It was time for breakfast. She stared at the clock, trying to block her tears. She had spent the entire night with him. She forced herself to breakfast, and picked at the food.

She could barely focus the entire day. Her mind was overrun with exhaustion. Her heart still skipped a beat whenever she saw him and whenever she saw a strange shadow or heard a different sound. For once, she struggled to pay attention in class. Whenever she tried, her mind would always rush somewhere else. Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice a difference. They were too excited for the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin.

The week slowly passed. Hermione was jumping at frequent time. She was so nervous and scared that he'd try something again. As she thought about it, though, she remembered what he had said about hurting her friends. She decided no matter what, she couldn't let him do that. No matter what it came to. She would protect them. This sad realization hurt her, but her friends were more important. She just wished they could know and understand what was going on. If she told Ron or Harry, they'd both try to protect her. That was the last thing she needed. She could take care of herself. She could.

The Quidditch game was tomorrow. It was November 21st. Everyone was thrilled.

"We're so going to win!" Harry said brightly to Hermione and Ron. "Let's have a practice today, Ron. Go get everybody and tell them 3 o'clock today. Hermione, will you be able to find something to do without us?"

"Of course," Hermione said smiling at them sweetly. "Good luck and have fun!"

Harry gave her a hug and Ron awkwardly hugged her too. "See you."

"I know you guys can do it!" she said encouragingly. "Don't worry about me, I'll watch your game tomorrow, and we'll have the party afterwards!"

"Do you promise to have fun at the party, Hermione? Don't be a stick in the mud and just sit by doing your homework," Ron said.

"Promise. See you guys later!" She hopped off her chair and rushed upstairs. She messed around, walking around because she was bored.

She nearly screamed when someone pushed her against the wall. She whirled around and saw Malfoy.

"You," she hissed.

He smiled that horrible smile. "Miss me, Granger?"

He put his hand on her waist, letting them sink down on to her bottom.

"Go away," she attempted.

"Not a chance." Malfoy kissed her harshly. "We'd better win tomorrow, Granger, or you will see an interesting thing happen to you."

Hermione squirmed. "You don't scare me."

He laughed evilly and murmured, "I'm sure." He kissed her several times, still moving his hands.


	5. Chapter 5:  Things Change

Chapter Five: Things Change

Hermione ducked immediately in to the castle, trying to run and hide. Malfoy would find her for sure. The one day that the Gryffindors just had to win. The one day she did not absolutely did not want them to win, they just had to. Someone snatched her arm.

She screamed, bringing her hands up to her lips in fright. Malfoy frowned at her a little. "You are ridiculous."

"If you knew you had someone after you, you'd be scared too," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure, pretty girl. Come with me."

She didn't even bother to struggle, which she began to wonder why as she followed him. '_I am such an idiot_,' she thought angrily, but she did not find herself cowering in fear anymore.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere," he muttered, as they walked by themselves in the dark halls for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Finally, he snapped, "Stupid door-at last."

"You're lost?" Hermione asked, almost surprised.

Malfoy smirked at her. "Listen, Granger, I don't get lost. I just don't use this room very often."

"The Room of Requirement," she said.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Correct. Come in, now."

They both walked through quietly, and Hermione saw a comfortable looking sofa and a large fluffy bed.

"I, well, I figured a comfortable bed would be more to your liking than, er, the floors of broom closets."

Hermione flushed. She stared in shock at what seemed to be...kindness? From a Malfoy? No way!

"N-no, I don't mean it that way! I wasn't worried about you," he went from being nervous to cold, sneering. "It was uncomfortable for me."

"Y-yes, of course," she said. "Would you like me to lie down?"

He glared. "You're becoming irritating, Granger." He thought for a moment, and then said, "No. Keep standing."

They stood there cluelessly for a minute, and then he crashed his lips against hers. Hermione stood there and took it, merely because she felt there was nothing else logical to do. There was something different about this time though.

Eventually, they ended up lying down next to each other again. He curled his legs around hers and kissed her lips arrogantly and rudely. It was different, though. He was...gentler. Less confident somehow.

Suddenly, he softened. His kiss became that of a loving boyfriend and his touch relaxed from rigid to tender. He was that way for a long minute, and then he pulled away, causing both of them to be shocked and a little reluctant to end it.

Draco groaned and hit his forehead with his fist. "I can't believe you sometimes," he muttered to himself. "Gosh." He slowly and awkwardly pulled himself up, muttering curses at himself, while Hermione stared in disbelief.

"Well, um," Hermione began.

"Don't criticize or mock me!" he snarled.

"You are a good kisser," she said quickly, despite his demand at not being mocked. She did not mean to use mockery, though. She was being completely honest.

He could see the honesty too. Draco's eyes lost their fire, and he groaned again. "Stop it, Hermione."

She started in surprise. He called her by her first name.

Draco seemed to be completely aware of that fact too. "Listen, it isn't my fault."

"What isn't?" she asked, swinging her legs around so she was sitting close next to him.

"The fact that you are beautiful and smart affects my brain," he muttered, flushing a little as he said it.

Hermione giggled, out of shock and delight. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh...heh...sorry?"

"I...I should tell you." He sat down next to her, and she held his hand in hers. He glared a little. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know. It feels right."

Draco started to blush, because in his head, it did seem right.

"What do you need to tell me?" She wondered why she was forgiving him - Malfoy, the ferret. The Death Eater's son after Harry and Ron.

"I um...er, I'm really sorry." He blushed. He continued, "Tearing down your confidence...it was all apart of...of a thing th-the Dark Lord told me to do."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wait - why am I so important?"

"You're so smart and bright."

The statement was blunt. It was completely honest and true. Hermione blushed. "Oh." They were quiet for a long time. Hermione asked softly, "Now what?"

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you." He had never felt so sad and weak before, and it reflected on his handsome face.

Hermione laughed. "Really, Draco." She shook her head, smiling. "I know what to do."

"You would."

She looked out the window. "Yes. I know exactly what to do."


	6. Chapter 6:  Hermione's Plan

Chapter Six: Trusting Hermione with a Plan

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Not here. I think you should take me home with you for Christmas," she said, with a smile.

Malfoy gaped at her. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You could get figured out and killed!"

"So?"

The blunt answer nearly swept him off his feet. "SO? I don't want you killed!"

Hermione smiled at him, her pretty eyes light. "So I won't be killed. Plus, I don't think you'd let that happen."

He blushed. "Why on Earth do you have to be so stubborn? Is that why you like me?"

"Possibly," she said, winking at him flirtatiously.

He blushed deeper, smiling a little reluctantly. "Hermione-"

She put her hand over his mouth. "No, Draco. I have to let them think that your job is working."

"You're trying to weaken them, aren't you?" he whispered, his voice slightly muffled against her soft, cold hand.

She hesitated a moment, then nodded.

He said, "You don't understand. They're my family...a horrible excuse for a family, but it's true. Bellatrix, my Father..."

"It would be better for you. I promise everything will be okay, Draco," she whispered, a tear leaking down her face.

Draco sighed, looking resigned. He kissed her lightly, causing her to smile sadly. "Listen Hermione, don't...don't do anything...anything reckless. Christmas...I'll let my family know you're coming. Do be aware that you'll have to act...broken."

"I'm good at that," she said wryly. "Don't worry about me."

They kissed tenderly again, and then Draco said reluctantly. "We'd better...leave."

"Can't we stay here tonight?" she said softly. "Nice bed, pretty night, relaxing room. We can relax for one night, Draco."

"Hermione..." He lied down in the comforting mattress, and she lied down next to him.

"Please?" she breathed, kissing his cheek.

He blushed. "Hermione!" Finally, he gave in and nodded a little, flicking off the lights with a flick of his wand and pulling the covers over the two of them.

"Draco?" she whispered in to the dark.

"Hermione."

"I like you a lot, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I like you too." He rested his arms around her, and she snuggled in to his chest.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

It was a quiet night. They both more comfortable than what the either had been in ages. Hermione rested her head in his chest, relaxed and happy. Even the daunting thought of having to wake of tomorrow didn't upset her.

The dark, which had been gentle and soothing before, was broken by Draco's gentle, "Time to wake up, Hermione. We have to go to breakfast, my dear."

"Ugh...are you sure?" she groaned, blinking sleepily. "I'm so tired!"

"Alright...five more minutes." Draco smiled a little, lying down next to her. Six minutes later, he roused her again.

They both got up, and Hermione straightened her crinkled clothes. She thought about needing a brush, and then found one on the nightstand.

"I love this room," Hermione told him.

He smiled, his eyes light. "Only because I'm here, right?"

"Sure. But maybe we could...more often."

Draco smiled. "I'd love to meet you here more often."

Hermione blushed, finishing brushing her hair. Draco felt her soft curls, smiling a little. "You know, I love your curls. They're so you."

Hermione laughed shyly. "Oh...they're so irritating."

"I think they're pretty."

She blushed, and then stood on her toes to kiss him. "We um...should split up. For good reasons. You know, we can't have the houses thinking..."

He nodded. They reluctantly left, and Draco took the longer route to the Great Hall. Hermione graciously took the shorter route and ended up at her table.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled, truly for the first time in months in front of them. "Oh," she said cheerfully. "I was taking a nice long walk."

"You seem happy. What, did Snape actually give you an O?" asked Ron.

Harry smiled at Hermione warmly, who was delighted to take the opportunity to make this normal, smiled back at both of them and nodded vigorously.

"You're a crazy girl, Hermione," Harry told her.

Hermione laughed, and said, "Yes, I know." A crazy girl. And little did he know, about her new "boyfriend", Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Official Plans

Chapter Seven: Official Plans

"So, Hermione," Ron was saying. "Hogsmeade..."

"Get out of my way, Malfoy," snapped Harry.

"Not likely, Potter. Weren't you taught manners?" sneered Draco. "Didn't your mama teach you how to say please? Oh never mind...I forgot. Your mama is dead."

"Shut up," snarled Harry. "And get out of my way or I'll blast you out of my way."

"Your p-poor m-m-mudblood mother," Draco mock sniffled.

"Will you just move, please?" Hermione attempted.

Draco's eyes narrowed. Hermione, intent on staying out of trouble, grabbed Harry's and Ron's arms and pulled them in a wide loop around Malfoy. "I'll be with you two in a minute. I have to go to the library."

Ron and Harry nodded. Hermione turned and nearly crashed in to Draco. She smiled weakly. "Just the person I wanted to see."

He laughed without humor. "Come on. Let's go to the library."

No one was in the hallways as they walked quietly to the library. They got in and Hermione was pleased to see they were alone. Madam Pince wouldn't be paying too much attention to them anyway.

She walked quietly around a few shelves, and then turned around. "Okay, Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"My parents replied," he whispered back, a slightly fearful look in his eyes. "My father thinks it is a brilliant idea. My mum is a nervous wreck." He looked at his hands. "Hermione, my mum is a nice lady married to a horrible man." When he said this, he quickly looked around to see if anyone heard.

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, holding his hands in hers. "You love your mum."

Draco blushed a little. "Yeah."

They stood there, smiling at each other for some time.

"I didn't hurt your feelings when I was...disagreeing with Potter?"

Hermione laughed. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "I don't care. I know you now."

He threw his arms around her and held her tightly to him. He kissed her again. "I'm glad."

She pressed her head against his shoulder. "I think you need to try to change, Draco."

"Ch-change what?"

"The way you treat Harry."

He looked sad. "It...it just isn't right to change, Hermione. Don't you understand?" When Hermione shook her head no, she didn't understand, he continued. "It has always been this way. My family, against his, against their and your kind. Us against them."

"It doesn't have to be that way," she whispered, looking up at him. "You can change the world, Draco."

His bright blue gray eyes bore in to hers. "I don't know."

"I do."

His face was graced with a slight smile. "And you know everything."

"You'd better believe it."

They both smiled sadly and gave a light laugh. Nothing would ever be perfect. Hermione knew she wasn't thinking rationally. In fact, this could turn out to be a tragedy. She forced her mind on to something else. She didn't care anymore. All that mattered was Draco.

For a moment, they stood there, neither knowing what to do now.

"We should head to class," Hermione said softly.

"Wouldn't it look suspicious if we walked in at the same time?" he replied, smiling a little.

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose it would. But I don't care."

"You should. You go first. I'll wait a couple minutes."

"You sure?"

Draco smiled at her, somewhat sadly. "I normally know exactly what I want. When it comes to you, I have no idea."

Hermione smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry. I'll give you the right idea."

"You would." He motioned for her to leave. She stood on her toes quickly and kissed him, and rushed off.


End file.
